


Striptease (Let Me Entertain You)

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Entertain me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease (Let Me Entertain You)

"Josh, I'm bored."

"I know." He puts his pen down as he glances up; notes that will have absolutely no bearing once the current round of meeting is over.

"Entertain me."

He'd tell her she sounds like a petulant child, but that's not what he thinks of when she pouts like that. "We could get naked."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You could do a striptease."

"That would be me entertaining you. I want you to entertain me."

"I could do a striptease."

This is entirely the wrong train of thought when they're stuck in the office in the middle of the night, but he doesn't try too hard to shake it.

She looks him up and down, and he suddenly wishes he had.

"Let's go bug CJ."

He isn't sure if he's more disappointed or relieved, and he tries not to look too hard at it.

"Okay." His hand lingers on the small of her back for just a second as he follows her out of the office. "But I seriously think you should consider that whole striptease thing."


End file.
